


Broken Wings

by TechnoLichy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnoLichy/pseuds/TechnoLichy
Summary: I was requested to make an adult version of my previous work "Waking up to a world reborn" and felt tickled enough to comply.Mei was just thawed out and has left to save the world. After seeing her off, Tracer finds Mercy at a bar and rekindle old emotions.





	

Lena drove up to the Lounge, a fine dining and, more importantly, drinking establishment near King’s row. She knew Angela would be there because Jack took her there every time the two were in England. She winked at the usher and he nodded to her and let her inside. Lena saw the swiss doctor sitting by herself at the end of the bar. She was nursing a beer and if Lena had to guess it was her first.  
Angela had a sad smile and a distant look in her eyes. Lena walked over and sat in the stool next to her and ordered a pint from the bartender. She didn’t say anything until her beer arrived and she picked it up.  
“Hiya Angela.” she said over the top of her mug. Angela turned and looked pleasantly surprised.  
“Lena! It’s wonderful to see you! I was afraid you would leave with Mei without saying goodbye.” Angela said throwing her arms around the slender pilot. “Did she get a good ship? Is it well stocked?”  
“It was a fine ship love, it had lots of gizmos she was happy to see so I’m guessing so.” Angela smiled wider and Lena returned the smile and they released their embrace. It was good to see the doctor smile. Lena hadn’t seen her smile since Jack Morrison died. The moment lasted a little bit as they sipped their beers listening to a slow jam by Lucio.  
“Was she in good spirits? I worry that she rushed into this to get away from….us. What we’ve become.” Lena wanted to object to the statement but besides it hurting to hear couldn’t think of a reason why it wasn’t a valid fear.  
“You know Mei. Nothing can keep her down for more than a few minutes.” Lena paused to take a swig. “I actually asked her how she was able to keep going trying to save the world when no one else seems to want to help. You know what she said? ‘This world is worth fighting for’”  
“She really is still her old self.” Angela said with a smile and a soft laugh. “You know...I gave up on her weeks before everyone else. A week before anyone else accepted she was dead….I knew we wouldn’t find her.”  
“But… you never stopped looking?” Lena said putting a hand on Angela’s shoulder noticing she was avoiding eye contact. “You funded four separate expeditions love, what are you on about?”  
“Yeah, I never stopped looking… I assumed for her body... because I felt so guilty that I gave up hope for her so quickly.” she turned to Lena eyes glistening. “I accepted her death before she was expected to start running out of supplies.”  
“Angela-” Lena began, ”everyone had given up hope pretty fast when the search parties began returning with no hints or clues.”  
“You didn’t. You piloted search craft for weeks. And went on several recon trips every year. You actually looked hoping to find her, I just… convinced people to look to satisfy my curiosity.”  
“Angela-”  
“No. I didn’t do anything...don’t tell me I did.” Lena looked away and sipped at her beer, trying to process this new information. The silence between them lengthened to uncomfortableness. Angela drained her beer and raised her glass prompting the bartender to come and fill it. “When those hikers found her pod… I couldn’t breathe… She was alive… And I’d failed her.”  
“No love, you didn’t fail her. You buried her. We all did.” Lena wiped tears out of the corner of her eye. “We all accepted her dying. We all moved on. You’re not a devil for being human.” tears silently slid down Angela’s cheeks and they both drank their beers. Eventually Lena realized that Angela would sulk forever if she was allowed. “You were there when she woke up. Doesn’t that count for something.”  
“I suppose you’re right… I forget sometimes about what happened to us all… sometimes for days at a time.” she wiped her tears away with a bar napkin. “Sometimes when I do think about it, I frown and move on. Other times I can’t help but cry. When Mei called me Mercy… It broke my heart.”  
“Yeah, she called me Tracer.” Lena smiled dryly before downing the rest of her beer. “Felt like a stab in the heart.”  
“Yes… would you like to have another drink? I haven’t had a drink with a friend in a long time.”  
“Way ahead of you!” Lena said as the bartender set two beers in front of them.

 

“And that’s how I got Jack and Reyes to wrestle in their boxers.” Angela finished with an evil grin. Lena couldn’t contain her laughter and nearly caused a scene before she ran out of steam. Lena raised her glass and clinked it against Angela’s before the two finished their drinks. There were more than a few empty glasses in front of them.  
“I missed so much back in the day!” Lena said stacking her glasses fumbling several times but each time catching the glass before it hit the bar top. The bartender frowned at her deeply and she quickly counted the glasses and realized just how much she’d drank. “You want to take a walk? I can’t drive for a while.” This made the bartender nod his approval and go back to mixing some crazy colorful cocktail.  
“Sure! I’ll walk you around the block, I’m staying at the hotel across the street.” she said leaning onto Lena’s shoulder pointing out the windows.  
“The Ritzy one? Good on you love, I’ve always wondered what that place was like.” Lena stood and wavered slightly before wrapping an arm around Angela’s waist to right herself. Angela awkwardly swiped her ID card over the bar’s internal scanner to pay the tab until it beeped acknowledgement after the fourth attempt. Lena held Angela’s arm as the pair walked out of the bar, it’s patrons oblivious to the intoxicated former Overwatch Agents. Dressed in civilian clothes they looked like any other couple.  
They walked slowly to avoid stumbling on the uneven cobblestones and held each other close.  
“When do you leave town?” Lena asked quietly.  
“What’s today- no wait. Tomorrow evening. I’m going to Egypt.” Angela said patting Lena’s arm. Lena set her head on Angela’s shoulder. “So you’ve only got me for a day.”  
“One day? What about tonight? The night is young! We’re two young spunky women in the primes of our lives-”  
“Lena?”  
“Yeah love?”  
“It’s 3am and we’re very drunk.” Lena considered arguing but as she lifted her head from Angela’s shoulder the world swam in front of her eyes and she felt weightless for a few seconds.  
“Both...very good points. I really lost track of the time.” Lena said noticing the slight slurring of her words for the first time. Angela laughed quietly and looked at Lena.  
“You’re not driving anywhere tonight my dear, why don’t you stay the night with me.” Angela said steering Lena across the street.  
“Can’t think of a reason!”

 

Angela opened the door to her room and half guided half carried Lena inside.  
“Wicked! Look at this place!” Lena traced her fingers over the fine wood furniture and picked up one of the crystal glasses on the breakfast table. Angela took her shoes off and hung up her jacket as Lena stumbled around the room admiring the decadence. Lena eventually flopped backwards on the bed. “Oh my Mercy...this is wonderful.”  
Angela blushed slightly at being called Mercy and walked over to the bed. Lena reached a hand up slightly and Angela took it gently squeezing it.  
“I’m glad you like it. Let me take your coat.” Lena sat up and let Angela help her out of the old worn leather pilot’s jacket and she hung it next to her own. She looked at it and realized it wasn’t the one she wore when she was in Overwatch.  
“It belonged to my father.” Lena said lying back on the bed bringing Angela out of her reverie. Angela walked over and worked at taking off her tall leather boots. “He died in the Omnic wars.” Angela paused having just gotten her last boot off and looked at her face.  
“I’m so sorry…” Angela said before walking around the bed and sat on the bed next to her friend. “Do you want to talk about it?” Lena rolled onto her side and rested her head on her hand.  
“There’s not much to talk about. He died in the cockpit of an RAF fighter jet. I was too young to remember him but...Everyone who knew him always talked about what a great pilot he was. I wanted to be just like him… When I’m flying...I kind of feel like he’s proud of me.” Lena’s eyes were watering. She shifted to lay next Lena and put her arms around her shoulders. Lena rolled towards her and rested her head on Angela’s chest. “They won’t let me fly a prop plane since Overwatch was disbanded.”  
Angela stroked Lena’s hair gently as the young woman cried softly. She wondered if they’d ever be allowed to gather again, and if they were… would there be anything but painful memories to share. As she pondered Lena reached an arm over her belly and hugged her waist.  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be a damp squib.” Angela just kissed the top of her head and continued stroking her hair. “I haven’t seen you in ages and here I go spouting tosh cause I’ve had a few beers… don’t want you to think all I’m always gonna be gutted when I see you.” Angela laughed softly, sometimes people have their mind in the exact same place.  
“I’ve missed you terribly.” Angela said stroking Lena’s bare shoulder and kissing her head again. Angela’s hands began to gently wander along Lena’s body, rubbing underneath her harness, up and down her neck and Lena sighed letting the feeling send tingles up her spine.  
Lena moved her hand slowly across Angela’s soft skin underneath the hem of her shirt. She moved her hand back and forth slightly higher each time until her shirt had slid up to her bra revealing the soft pale skin of her belly. Lena kissed slowly and softly along her ribs up and down until Angela sighed. Angela stroked the bottom of Lena’s chin and raised her head to kiss her lips delicately, afraid to break the tenderness of the moment.  
As they slowly released the kiss and looked into each other’s eyes they both smiled.  
“I can tell love.” Lena said rolling slightly, placing her thigh between Angela legs and sliding her hand up along Angela’s ribs. Balancing on her other knee she started rubbing her thigh back and forth. Lena leaned in and kissed Angela again, more forceful now conveying the need she felt.  
Angela placed her hands on the sides of Lena’s face and pulled her gently into her lips matching her need. The feeling from the motion of Lena’s thigh through her clothes was intoxicating but too dull for her liking. She felt Lena’s head pull away and she let her go letting her hands caress the her hair and neck as Lena kissed slowly down her cheek to her neck. Lena’s fingers hooked Angela’s shirt and lifted until it bunched up under her arms. Lena kissed her deeply as Angela raised her arms. As Lena pulled the shirt over Angela’s head she grabbed a fistful of the material pinning her arms above her head.  
Lena kissed down her neck and slid her free hands down Angela’s bare ribs to her hip, then her stomach up to her breast. Angela let out a short moan and Lena let go of the shirt confident she wasn’t going to move. Lena slowly squeezed and kneaded Angela’s breasts, gently pinched her hardening nipples, and kissed down her chest.  
Angela did free her hands but as Lena began to kiss and lick her nipples all she did with them was wrap them around Lena’s neck and raking fingers through her hair. Lena feeling encouraged began to suck and gently nibble on Angela’s nipples making Angela moan longer and longer.  
Lena sat up and worked her own belt. As soon as it was unclasped Angela put her hands on Lena’s hips and pivoted laying Lena on her back. She grabbed the loop of Lena’s belt and yanked it, clearing her belt loops with little popping noises. She unzipped Lena’s pants and leaned in to kiss her lips again, then behind her ear, down her neck, then she shimmied down Lena’s legs kissing down her chest and stomach where she could get around the harness.  
Lena lifted her hips and Angela tugged her pants down to her knees, then pulled them off completely. She tried to help by taking off her panties too but Angela spread her legs and grabbed her wrists.  
“Don’t rush.” Angela commanded and Lena nodded. With that Angela stroked Lena’s thighs and laid between them. She kissed slowly, tantalizingly so, from her knee up her inner thigh. As she got higher, Lena clenched her fists and whimpered softly but despite her squirming Angela did not break eye contact or change her speed in the slightest. She worked her fingers under the elastic and gently stroked along the bands.  
Angela delighted in Lena’s need, she was practically trembling. Still she hadn’t complained and that delighted her even more. She decided to give Lena a break and after she pecked the front of Lena’s pantines leaned slowly down and kissed firmly over the spot she thought her clit would be. Judging by Lena’s surprised moan, she had to be close.  
Angela licked her slowly through the fabric until she could taste Lena soaking through it. She kept at it waiting till Lena got impatient and tried to raise her hips, each time she did Angela stopped and backed her head back. After several minutes of this Lena couldn’t take anymore.  
“Please…” She whispered desperately. With that Angela pulled Lena’s panties down her legs and without pausing put her lips on Lena’s clit. She gently sucked on it and ran the tip of her tongue over and around it. Lena arched her back and clenched the bed spread tightly in her fists. She came almost immediately with a long soft moan and Angela let her enjoy the small orgasm for a while before slowing down.  
She let her tongue wander slowly along Lena’s lips before very slowly pushing the tip of her tongue inside. Angela took her time slowly swirling around Lena’s sex relishing the control she had over the young pilot. Angela picked up her pace, licking long strokes up to her clit and running her tongue around the insides of her lips. Lena’s hips began to match her pace, moving ever so slightly fearing Angela’s lips and tongue would leave but unable to prevent her body from responding to her building orgasm.  
“Oh….I’m… close.” she said looking down to see Angela’s devilish grin. She felt Angela’s tongue dart between her lips and reach as deep into her as she could curling her tongue up and down. Angela snaked her hands under Lena’s thighs and grabbed her hips pulling them to her own mouth reaching as deep as possible before drawing it out and slowly drawing it across Lena’s clit.  
Lena let go of the bed and wrapped her arms around her head. She arced her back and moaned loudly again and again. Just when she thought she was going to cum Angela stood to her knees and flipped Lena onto her stomach forcefully. Angela spread Lena’s legs and reached up between them sliding a finger into tracer and leaned in to kiss the back of Lena’s neck.  
She started to saw her finger back and forth until Lena started moaning again then she’d stop, wait for a few seconds as Lena whimpered, and then start all over again. Lena bit the pillows to quiet her moaning. Then Angela leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
“Beg for it… Beg for Mercy…”  
“Please! Mercy! Please!” Lena cried out, burying her reddened face in the pillows.  
Ask… and you shall receive.” as soon as the words left her mouth, she added a second finger and she felt Lena squeeze them as hard as she could. Lena nearly screamed as she came on Mercy’s fingers and she felt Lena’s back arch and muscles writhe underneath her.  
As Lena gasped and sighed on the bed Angela got off the bed and rolled her leggings down and stepped out of them. She waited until Lena rolled over and looked her in the eye. Angela stepped onto the bed then stepped over Lena’s hips. Lena tried to sit up but Angela put her foot on her shoulder and pressed her back onto the bed. She stepped forward again with a foot on either side of Lena’s head. She lowered herself, tucking Lena’s arms between her calves and thighs and sat on Lena’s chest.  
Her spread legs pinned Lena’s arms and offered her a view that only contained Angela’s expectant lips. Lena, without waiting for a command, dutifully and passionately pressed her mouth into Angela and dug her tongue into the roof of her vagina in short quick licks. Angela arched her back and let out a groan of pleasure. Tracer’s tongue was amazing for it’s speed and it’s seemingly endless stamina. She was so consistent that Angela could feel her climax building already.  
She rocked her hips as much in time with Lena’s darting tongue as possible and ran her fingers through Lena’s hair. Then she felt Lena curl her tongue inside her causing the building wave to approach faster. She moaned and leaned forward, squeezing her own breasts and pinching her nipples. She had wanted this to last but now she felt a great need that would not be patient.  
She grabbed handfuls of Lena’s hair at the back of her head and pulled her head into her pelvis, grinding her clit on Lena’s mouth and driving her tongue deeper into her. It felt like she couldn’t get any closer when Lena began to move her tongue faster than Angela thought possible until she came harder than she could remember. Her whole body wracked with the enormity of the feeling and every muscle in her body tightened like a vise. She felt it arc from her waist up her back and let out a moan that sounded almost like a roar in the closed room.  
Lena, certainly aware of Angela climaxing continued lapping away slowly, feeling Angela’s thighs quivering around her head until Angela’s iron grip of her hair released and Angela began stroking her like a person would a treasured pet.  
“That’s a good girl.” Angela finally said leaning back breathing heavily, letting Lena close her eyes and lower her head panting to the bed. Angela shuddered in pulses until she had her breathing under control. The bedroom air felt cool on her face where Angela’s juices spread around her lips. Again on the same wavelength she felt Angela’s finger wipe the moisture off her cheeks and slide it into her mouth. Lena closed her mouth on Angela’s finger and gently sucked on it, savoring Angela’s taste.  
Mercy sidled down Lena’s body and leaned down to kiss her again. Their tongues danced in each others mouths for a moment before they broke their kiss. Lena buried her head in Mercy’s chest and Mercy stroked Lena’s hair.  
“That’s my good girl.”

 

Lena woke up slowly, peering at the beams of light pouring through the windows and smiled. She’d avoided a hangover, or maybe she was still drunk, that would become clear in a little while. She noticed first that she was in bed alone which saddened her, then noticed she was in naked and blushed. Her clothes were neatly folded in a chair at the table and she got out of the bed and began to dress when the door beeped and unlocked. She tried to get her pants on before the door opened but lost her balance and ended up falling to the floor. Still drunk it is.  
“Oh! Sorry Lena, I didn’t think you’d be up this soon.” Angela said closing the door. Lena weakly raised an arm and cocked her hand in a wave.  
“Hiya Angela.” She said weakly, pulling her pants up to her hips on the ground.  
“I got us some breakfast.” Angela said setting the tray she carried on the table. “I special ordered it so I thought I’d go get it myself.”  
“Thanks love, you’ve always taken care of me so well.” she said standing up and grabbing her shirt. She bunched it up and put her head through the neck hole and began to feed the fabric through the harness of her chronal accelerator. She began to fiddle with the back when she felt Angela’s cool hands on her hot back. Lena flinched in surprise a little and then straightened her back as Angela easily pulled her shirt down. Lena turned and smiled at Angela who smiled back then motion to the table.  
“I’ve always been happy to do it.” Lena sat in the ornate wooden chair Angela motioned to and Angela set a covered tray in front of her. She grasped the lid and as she drew it she said “I had them make your favorite!”  
“Eggie in a basket!” Lena said thrilled, huge smile on her face. Three pieces of toast had a circle cut out of them and an egg fried in it. “I bet the fancy chefs in the kitchen were gobsmacked when you asked them.”  
“Oh they refused to do it until I leaned on them a bit.” Angela said laughing, pouring a cup of coffee for each of them. “The head chef was so offended he threatened to have me removed from the hotel. I informed him as the silent owner of the property the only one in danger of being kicked out was him.”  
“You own this hotel?” Lena said surprised. “This is a five star hotel! People pay for rooms years in advance! You run this place from Switzerland? That’s amazing!” Angela smiled sadly.  
“Yes, I bought it with some of the money I was awarded for my patents and research. I bought it because the previous owner was going to renovate it into a modern style condominium. But this was the hotel Jack always took me to when we were in England.” Lena returned the sad smile. “But it’s mine now, and if I want eggies in baskets I damn well am going to get them.”  
They both laughed and ate the finely prepared meal reminiscing about their adventures.

 

“Would you mind flying with me to Egypt?” Angela asked as she packed her suitcase.  
“Sure love, do I need a ticket?” Lena asked lacing up her boots.  
“No, I booked a private Jet.”  
“Fancy!”

 

Lena was surprised by the style of jet Angela had picked. It was a very fast and agile craft rather than the kind that are made to travel great distances. It was equipped with a autopilot and the man who was the vessel’s “captain” was a young minimum wage worker that would be in the plane solely to make sure the occupants were handed vomit bags if the pre-programmed stunts made someone chunder.  
As they boarded Angela insisted on loading her own baggage in the lower compartment. And the young man quickly accepted her request and climbed on board sitting in the copilot’s chair so he didn’t have to watch his tablet near all the distracting instrumentation. Lena already didn’t like the kid.  
“Are we ready?” he asked once Angela had boarded and Lena had done the man’s job and closed the hatch.  
“Yes thanks. Let’s leave immediately.” Angela said taking out an odd looking backpack. She winked at Lena and she realized that she was holding a parachute. Lena didn’t remember her as a nervous flier and tried to keep the confusion off her face. In a few minutes the plane smoothly accelerated and took off in a programmed perfect take off. Lena watched the window until she saw the water of the Atlantic stretch before her.  
“It’s been so long since I’ve been in the air. It’s so good-”Lena began. Angela looked at her watch.  
“Hold that thought.” She said with a conspiratorial grin. In less than a minute a red light illuminated the cabin.  
“Bollocks!” the young man screamed from the cockpit. Lena looked at the door concerned then to Angela who held a pair of wire cutters up and smiled even more. The door flew open and he came out in a panic.  
“The piloting computer is dead! I don’t know how to fly!” he ran to a compartment aft and found the compartment empty. “They don’t even have parachutes in these anymore!” he began to cry in panic and frustration when Angela tapped his shoulder.  
“Young man, I have a parachute here. I’ve lived a full life and I think you should have a chance to do the same.” she said handing him the parachute.  
“But..what about your daughter?” he stammered out not waiting for an answer as he put the parachute on. Lena saw Angela’s face freeze, the wrath underneath that face chilled Lena to the core.  
“Don’t worry about me love, I might be able to land this puppy.”  
“I wish you both luck.” he said instantly accepting the answer and as soon as the sliding hatch opened he jumped. Angela watched until she saw his chute open and the beacon on the pack start to blink. Angela shut the door and motioned Lena to the cockpit.  
“I looked at your no fly order and it allows you to fly if there’s an emergency. It doesn’t specify how you fly though.” Angela said as they strapped in. She smiled brightly “So Tracer… it’s your plane.”  
Tracer wrapped her hands around the joystick and throttle, pressed her feet into the rudder pedals and paused to wipe a tear of joy from her cheek.  
“Hang on Mercy, I’m back baby!”


End file.
